


Let's Play, Hyung

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Breathplay, Btm!Aron, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly filthy, side fucking, top!jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron is simply relaxing in his bedroom watching youtube videos when Jonghyun comes in for some fun. Things progress from there.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Let's Play, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in NuLabs. I just had to write this and I hope jronists appreciate the top!jr as well.
> 
> Apologies for any typos or weird grammar. I'm writing and posting from my phone. Lol

Hearing his front door beep wasnt as surprising as it probably should have been without any notice. However, Aron figured it was one of his group members as they had the code to his apartment. He didnt bother getting up or calling out. They'd find him. He dragged his finger over the trackpad, clicking on a new video as Jonghyun came in. His shoes and jacket probably by the door as he climbs into bed behind Aron. The elder laying long ways across the foot of his bed, watching youtube videos in his pajamas. Jonghyun rested his head against Aron's shoulder, dipping his chin to kiss his shoulder over the long sleeve fabric. 

"Hyung..." Jonghyun whines softly as he teases the hem of Aron's shirt as the older hums in question. Aron gasping softly when the other slips his hand under his shirt and leans up against his back. Jonghyun's fingers ghosting over his skin leaving goosebumps in his wake before causing the older to jolt. A severe reaction in result of his nipple being grazed. Jonghyun moving his lips against Aron's throat. 

"I want to play, hyung." Aron gives a soft nod, mumbling 'Okay.' As his mouth opens slightly, the softest moan leaving him as Jonghyun grazes over his nipple again. Aron trying his best to pretend it's not truly affecting him, and as long as Jonghyun keeps his hands north of his waist he'll be able to keep the thing going. Watching his videos as Jonghyun pinches and teases his nipples. His teeth grazing Aron's jaw as well before Aron feels his hand move south. Cursing softly as Jonghyun's hand is dragged over his erection. The other popping up behind him to look over his shoulder. Clicking his tongue in annoyance as he applies more pressure. Aron jerking and giving a soft grunt as Jonghyun moves to use just his fingers. His two grazing over the clothed tip. The other smirking as he looks at his hand.

"You're ridiculous, hyung. You're already leaking pre-cum? All I've done is mess with your nipples. Are you really that sensitive?" Aron keeps his eyes focused on his screen. A small involuntary whine leaving him when Jonghyun pulls away, rolling on the bed to grab the lube from Aron's nightstand. Setting it beside Aron's thigh as his hand returns to the slightly damp fabric. Rubbing him through his underwear and chuckling as Aron continues to be stubborn. Biting his lip to avoid making any sounds. Aron's eyes closing for a moment in bliss as Jonghyun slips his other hand up and tugs the offensive fabric off Aron's body. Aron shivering slightly from everything. His body wound up like a toy. Jonghyub kisses his shoulder and moves his lips to the curve of his ear as his hand wrapping around the older lightly. 

"I bet you're wanting to cum really bad. Huh, Aron hyung. Waiting for me to give you the satisfaction of release." He chuckles as he whispers into his ear. Aron giving a whimper. Thrusting into Jonghyun's fist. He grins in amusement and moves his hand free of his dick as he brings the hand back, lube as well, as he moves around to coat his fingers. Aron feeling his body shivering as he tries to feign indifference again. Jonghyun turning his head so he can kiss him. Aron inhaling sharply in the kiss as Jonghyun presses two fingers into him right off the bat. Aron arching and pushing his ass back more. Whispering against his ear how wonderful it is to have such an eager puppy. Scissoring his fingers and adding a third as Aron begins to drip onto his bedding from how hard he is. Jonghyun chuckling as he pushes Aron's upper leg out. Giving Jonghyun more room. Aron giving a confused and grumpy noise as Jonghyun suddenly removes his fingers. Coming closer to him as Jonghyun replaces the empty space, as Aron's calls it. The older crying out as he's fucked into by Jonghyun for the first time in a while. Jonghyun holding himself still inside Aron as the other pants. 

"You always take me so well, hyung." Aron scoffs out a soft laugh and Jonghyun kisses his shoulder again. 

"Probably should have stretched you more. You're still a bit tight." Jonghyun nudges closer, Aron groaning as he manages to get a teeny bit deeper inside him. Jonghyun's other hand finally snaking under Aron's body to hold him close. Asking if he's ready before nipping at his ear. Aron nods and Jonghyun teases his nipples with the hand he slipped under Aron as the other moves to his throat. Just a light pressure but Aron enjoys it either way. Not wanting to wait any longer he slowly pulls out, getting to the tip before slowly moving back in. Doing it a few times before Aron finally shouts. 

"Dammit, Jonghyun! Either fuck me properly or get out." Jonghyun chuckles and slams into him. Aron moaning out loudly, shaking slightly as Jonghyun moves them slightly, folding Aron closer to the bed as he fucks into him. Aron gripping at the blankets and Jonghyun's wrist of the hand at his throat. His lips grazing Aron's ear as he whispers things to him. Aron not caring how loud he is in his own apartment. 

"What if someone came by, hyung? Heard you begging for my cock from outside? Everyone would know what a slut you are." Aron shouldn't let the words get to him but oh god do they, he can't help it as he tightens around Jonghyun and arches just slightly as he cums on his bedding. Some managing to get on his shirt as well as Jonghyun's arm. Jonghyun chuckles beside his ear and moves the hand beneath his shirt to his dick. Aron whining insantly from the sensitivity. Jonghyun tightening his grip on Aron's throat. 

"Don't act like you don't love it." Aron gives a shaky breath as Jonghyun starts fucking him again, having stopped short after Aron's orgasm. Stroking his overly sensitive dick as well causing him to groan in pain and pleasure as Jonghyun moves to lean them back. Aron nearly on Jonghyun's chest as he fucks up into the other. Panting and moaning into Aron's ear as well as holding his throat. 

"God, Hyung. I could do this all day. Tie you up and use you whenever I wanted. Keep you open for me. Would you like that?" Aron would definitely love that. He can't admit it out right though. He likes being stubborn and pretending not to be a little cockslut. He bites at Aron's ear and cuts off his breathing for a moment as he gives a harsh thrust against his prostate to get his attention. Aron cries out, cumming for a second time and shaking from the intensity. 

"I asked you a question, pet." Aron nods eagerly. 

"Do it. I have the next two days off. Just come over and fuck me whenever you want." Jonghyun's hum of surprise was unexpected but he nods kissing the back of his neck as he fucks into him again. Finally cumming inside him as Aron groans. His eyes fluttering shut as his own body gives small shudders of post oragasmic bliss. Jonghyun holds himself inside for a bit before pulling out. Aron can't stop his body from trying to clench around nothing and Jonghyun laughs as he slips his fingers inside. Having sat up slightly to push the small amount of cum back inside him. 

"Even just my fingers and you keep clenching around them. You're so perfect, hyung." Jonghyun leans over his side after removing his fingers and kisses him, checking him over for any bruises before tipping Aron's head up and kissing his throat. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." Aron gives a small nod. 

"My legs are jello..." Jonghyun laughs and gets off the bed. Pulling his sweats back up never having taken them off entirely and takes Aron's laptop, setting it on the dresser before kissing him again.

"I'll just bring a towel." Aron nods and Jonghyun snaps his fingers as he watches his eyes close. 

"Stay awake. At least till I clean you up." Aron grumbles at him but nods. Jonghyun disappearing into his en suite and wetting a washcloth before walking out and cleaning him up. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and throat before moving down and wiggling the soiled shirt off. Cleaning his stomach and dick gently as Aron hisses and swats at him. 

"Sorry. Needed to clean." Aron huffs in annoyance asking if he's done and Jonghyun looks at him. 

"Have I touched your ass yet?"

"...Technically no." Jonghyun pinches his ass cheek and earns a small yelp from the older as he rubs the spot. Jonghyun cleaning up the lube and dripping cum before taking the towel to the bathroom again to wring and clean it out. Rinsing his arm in the sink before cleaning himself up. Once done, he goes out to Aron who's now at the top of the bed, snuggled under his blankets and in new underwear at least. He plans for Jonghyun to stay and he does as well. Changing into a spare set of clothes, Jonghyun climbs in behind him and throws his leg over Aron's and his arm over his side. Kissing his neck again as Aron sleeps. The light sleeper, mumbling a goodnight as he links their fingers. Jonghyun squeezing softly before saying he loves him and to sleep well. Aron mumbles it back half asleep already and Jonghyun chuckles softly. He falls asleep holding his boyfriend close to him and both of them fully satiated. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
